


2 years

by The_Lesbian_Fic_Writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dead Character, Death, Freeform, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, one short, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lesbian_Fic_Writer/pseuds/The_Lesbian_Fic_Writer
Summary: I'm sorry, but this idea has been in my head for a while so I thought I would share it with the world.
The two year anniversary for Laura's death. Carmilla deals with the way she feels.





	

_ 1 year 11 months 30 days 23 hours 56 minutes 39 seconds. _

She is sitting in an old, brown, worn out leather armchair. The rest of the room is empty; everything they once had is gone, their book shelf, their dining table, their bed,  
**Her.**

_ 1 year 11 months 30 days 23 hours 57 minutes 24 seconds. _

The room is small. The only light belongs to a old lamp next to where she is sitting. An empty bottle of whiskey lies at her feet on the hard wood floor.  
She is sitting there holding a photograph of her and an old pocket watch. A tear drops onto the ticking hands whilst she reads the engraving on the back of the watch.  
_'I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you. You are my soul mate, and I will love you until the end of time. Love Laura.'_

_ 1 year 11 months 30 days 23 hours 58 minutes 52 seconds. _

Not long now. She places one last kiss to the tear covered photo before placing it on her lap. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ The cold, hard metal against her thigh reminds her of the pain and loneliness she has felt for this long. Wiping her tears with one hand, she grasps the gun with the other.

_ 1 year 11 months 30 days 23 hours 59 minutes 30 seconds. _

It's almost been 2 years since Laura died. Two years of lonely nights and days, two years of regret, having to live with the memories, everything she should have said or done when she had the time.  
But now it's too late. Everything is gone, everything she has ever loved is gone. Her world, her soul mate, her Laura. **Gone.**  
She can't live any longer knowing she will never see those golden brown eyes or her beaming smile that lights up the world again.

_1 year 11 months 30 days 59 minutes 56 seconds._

She raises the gun to her head, closes her eyes.  
'I love you Laura. It's been two years since you left me here alone. How could you do that to me? We had a future, we had plans to see the world, we would have got married, had children and grew old together!' She yells into the darkness. Sobbing, she sighs and whispers 'I can't be alone anymore. But we will be together soon my love. I love you Laura. You are my soul mate, and I will love you until the end of time'.

_**2 years** _

She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger. Finally at peace with the one she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. But why not click the heart button if you liked it.  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr or Twitter @ jesswalsh98 if you want to say hi.  
> \/(-_-)\/


End file.
